The sweapstakes winner*a tail of gta*
i was fortanet to win an xbox360,3 controlers and a copy of g.t.a.5 and man was i excited about wining 1 of the 25 g.t.a and 360s they were giving away to loyal custmers at my game store. I started the game up and i though i was the luckiest guy in colage to get a free 360 and game that saved me $449 which i used to get a good used laptop for my classes. The game played normaley untill one time i killed a clown becouse clowns scair me and if i could take that back i would becouse the n.p.c.s all turned in to clowns with white eyes no pupels at all then they all started chaising me with 9 inch dubbel bladed hunting knifes. The saying that said never bring a knife to a gun fight never went aginst 900+ pshicotic clowns with hunting knifes runing after you. I shot some of them but in the end they swarmed me stabing me everywhere and when the you died cutsean played i had a hunting knife stuck in both my eye scotets. The next day i played i ran in to a furry and stabed him and as it died it let out a loud menasing howl and the n.p.c.s turned in to wherewolfs. I tryed fighting the beasts that i was up aginst but unfortantley the bullets and knife wernt silver. I checked my invintory out of fear and i had 3 molitove cocktails and a flamethrower with 150 power in it. I managed to kill 75 of those fucking mutts but in the end one of them bit me on the neck and one grabed hold of both my arms and legs and tugged on them hard and a loud crack was heard as they riped my limbs off and my roommate who was watching me play the game pissed himself with what he saw and thankfuley he was siting on the chair that was his becouse after that i would never sit in it agion. The next day i played i talked to the n.p.c.s and a girl said player are you having fun killing clowns and wherewolfs? If you liked killing clowns and wherewolfs have a blast killling your next enimes. Then it went from sunny to the moon when it was onley 1:30 pm in the game and i heard 4 loud shreeks and saw a vampire run in front of me and away. I though ogh shit now im fucked and to make it worst i didnot have aney wepions to try to defend my self with. Wepions like that would help me out with these minising creatures. They are stronger,faster,smarter and healed faster then humans. They let me run around with some glipses of them from the left of myself or the right side. I though grate these fucking monsters are just playing with me. That is when i found a revolver with one bullet and a note. I picked up the note and read it. It said if you cant stand being hunted down like a wild dear then i give you the tools you need to end your life sighned c.j. Now how the fuck did the note get in to g.t.a.5 i dont know but i put the bullet in the magnum i put it in aime mode and all it did was put the magnum under my chin and i couldnot aime it off of my chin so i pulled the triger and next thing i know i had 5 fragments coming out of the top of my head becouse the dam bullet was cross pointed. After that happend i amiditley sold it to the pawnshop in the 360+g.t.a.5 bundel and i hope i never see that dam 360 or a g.t.a.5 game ever agion Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure